Leap
by Birdcry
Summary: Wolfsky was torn when his mother died. Now he is grown, but he soon finds he would rather be a kit again as he faces hardships of his own. Will the cats in his dreams ever make their intentions clear?
1. Chapter 1

The pretty dappled she-cat approached Wolfsky. Her tail flicking swiftley in the air.

"Hey handsome!" Ah. His nickname. It was easy to say Wolfsky was the most handsome tom in EclipseClan. He had a sturdy, strong build, and loose tabby markings rippled on his silver-flecked pelt. A white belly was mandatory. So are white paws, and a white muzzle. His icy blue eyes were what gained his warrior name. Wolfsky.

"Uhh... hi Emberclaw," he nudged a piece of prey over "Care for a bite?" Wolfsky knew how to flatter she-cats. Thats for sure.

Emberclaw blushed and daintely broke off a bit.

"Thank you."

"Wolfsky! Emberclaw! Get over here!" Wolfsky glanced over his shoulder to see Swallowstride, the new deputy calling them.

"C'mon, lets go." Wolfsky followed obediently after Emberclaw, his tail twitching nervously. Swallowstride fixed eyes of amber upon them.

"I want you two to lead patrols. Emberclaw, go find your sister. Wolfsky, ask around. Get at least five other cats to join your patrol." Wolfsky sighed and nodded. He started to pad away when Swallowstride called out to him.

"Oh, and Wolfsky? I want your patrol to leap branches, okay? Our clan needs more practice, AND more food." Wolfsky saw this coming. He dragged his tail along the ground as he entered to warriors den.

"Talonflight, Owlpelt, come to me and bring your apprentices. We're going to be doing some branch leaping."

_And so began Wolfskys leap into his new life. He had passed some of the worst parts, or so it seemed._

**A/N: Please review! I know its short, but its kind of a prologue. I hope your excited for new ****characters and stuff!**


	2. Chapter 2

Wolfsky sighed. Why couldn't those fuzzbutts hurry up? He paced in front of the apprentice den, anxious to get going. Finally, Talonflight appeared at the mouth of the den, the 'paws behind him. Gorsepaw and Heronpaw. Gorsepaw is a lithe, mud brown tom with specks of white spattering his paws. Heronpaw is a skilled she-cat, intentioned on learning. Her coat is painted a storm of brown tabby and white, her blue eyes pierce every toms heart.. To his dismay, Wolfsky can't spot his apprentice anywhere. He stuck his head into the den and called.

"Silverpaw! Where are you?"

A small silver-furred tom poked his head up and opened his weary dark amber eyes.

"Coming!"

The apprentice raced over to Wolfsky and came to a halt.

"Silverpaw! Why weren't you awake earlier?"

"I had a restless night, Wolfsky. I'm sorry."

"Sorry catches no prey, quite literally."

Silverpaw hung his head and sullenly padded out of the den. Wolfsky sniffed and nudged him.

"Lighten up. It almost time for your assessment, anyway." Silverpaw held his head higher and perked his ears.

"Really?"

* * *

Owlpelt! Careful!

Owlpelt was balanced on a far branch, stalking a squirrel.

"Got it!" Owlpelt ended the squirrels life cleanly and tossed it down from the tree.

Silverpaw bounced from branch to branch, sending drops of water flying. Wolfsky leapt after him.

"Silverpaw! Lets work on leaping!"

Owlpelt Talonflight, Gorsepaw and Heronpaw joined them. The group leapt and laughed, an occasional apprentice falling to the ground. Wolfsky purred in amusement as Heronpaw shook drops from her fur. She smiled back at him. Then leapt up next to him, shoving him playfully.

"Hey!" Wolfsky nudged her back and she purred louder.

"Well, we'd better get going." Talonflight nodded in agreement. He was a silent warrior, a scar through his right eye, pale tabby markings covered his fur. He was born with Wolfsky.

Sootrose was his other littermate, along with another, Petalkit, he was told. She was deformed from birth, her eye-sockets forever empty. If she had lived, she would've suffered. He padded back towards camp, ignoring the longing gaze from several she-cats.

AN: Hey! Haven't updated this in a LONG time! Please review! I have a poll on my profile and a note to everyone who read and reviewed my last story! Thanks! If you review you'll get cookies! (::) (::)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Aaaaaah! Sorry this chapter was supposed to be posted last week! I had a traumatic experience with my ex boyfriend. R, if your reading this, you'd better talk to me.

Wolfsky woke up that morning feeling refreshed and happy. He bounded from his nest, heading towards the elders den. Foxbreeze purred happily when he saw his son.

Wolfsky lapped at his scruff, trying to get a clump of dirt out of the matted fur. After Birdcrys death, Foxbreeze had gone mad. He talked only to his kits, he wouldn't groom himself, he wouldn't even walk to the dirt place. He sat alone in his den, miserable and alone.

Gingerstar(A/N: Guess who cx) had debated giving Foxbreeze and his children a den of their own, as Foxbreeze couldn't take care of himself.

Sootrose strongly agreed, and she directed the building. The roof leaked in a storm, and caved in, so Swallowstride and Gingerstar are on a search for a small cave.

Wolfsky changed his bedding, scooping up his fathers dirt with it. He shuddered sadly. If Birdcry hadn't died, would he still be like this? Wolfsky sighed in relief as he saw Soulfog comforting him softly. At least he had her.

He nuzzled his father goodbye, and headed towards the fresh prey pile. He was instantly met with Heronpaw, Silverpaw, and Rosevine.

Rosevine twined her tail into his and purred.

"Hey, sweet heart."

Wolfsky coughed and untwined his tail from hers.

"Um.. Please don't call me that."

Rosevine narrowed her eyes, tail lashing.

"Wait, is there some other cat?"

"What- Rosevine!"

Rosevine sniffed, visibly hurt.

"I thought you liked me!"

"I don't like anyone."

"That makes sense."

Heronpaw chuckled, playfully cuffing Rosevines ear.

"Re-LAX, can't you take a hint?"

Rosevine glared at her, hissing.

"Shut up, stupid apprentice."

Swallowstride stepped in, concern clear on his face.

"What's going on here?"

Heronpaw scowled.

"Rosevine thinks Wolfsky wants to take her as his mate."

"What?" Sootrose showed up, shooting a glance at her brother.

Heronpaw groaned, a smile softly crawling into her face.

"This is chaos! Complete chaos!"

Wolfsky reddened, he was seriously confused.

Silverpaw was laughing, Heronpaw was blushing, Sootrose was glaring at Rosevine.

Swallowstride chuckled nervously.

The group burst into laughter, besides Rosevine.

"It's not funny! He's mine!"

Swallowstride cuffed her over the war in annoyance.

"He's nobodys! You, my dear, are going to go back to your den, and think about this!"

Rosevine sighed.

"Yes, father." She trod off.

The group began to split into different directions.

Heronpaw followed Wolfsky.

"Where are you going?"

"Hunting! Wanna come?"

"Of course!" Heronpaw squealed, "I'll go ask!"

Several minutes later they were stalking in the undergrowth. Heronpaw caught catch after catch, an Wolfsky admired her beautiful figure. She caught him looking at her, and she blushed.

"Wolfsky? I um- I need to- Can we talk later?"

Wolfsky widened his eyes in surprise, blushing also.

"Um.. Yeah. Meet me by the cherry tree."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Why hello dear readers! I know, I know, I've been gone for a LONG time! And I'm sorry for that! So anyway, I wrote a long, complicated chapter for Leap a couple months ago, but it was lost :'( Since I don't have an exact copy of the document, things may seem a little different. Also, as I have been really irresponsible with this story, I have decided to get back on track. I will finish this, and it will be my best work. Haha, anyway let's get on with the story. Now... Hmm... Where are we? Oh! Right!

Wolfsky trotted out of camp, a rabbit clamped in his jaws. He shivered in the brisk dusk air, and he felt his anxiety about meeting Heronpaw overwhelm him. He paused for a moment, and smoothed down his bedraggled fur with a few licks. He heard paw steps behind him, and a sweet aroma flooded his senses, He whirled around, coming face to face with Heronpaw herself, she purred at him.

"I'll take that. You look tired." She took hold of the rabbit and waited for Wolfsky to get to his paws. Wolfsky felt his blood rush to his head as he took his place beside her. He didn't usually act like this with her. Why now?

"Um- Thanks. I um-" He broke off, speechless. She looked so pretty. Finally, they pushed through a tunnel of gorse and into a small clearing. There was a budding cherry tree, sweet with the smell of new beginnings, and a crystalline lake covered half the clearing, water-lillies sprinkled through the water. Wolfsky moved stiffly over to the tree, plopping down on the soft clay ground.

"You know," he mewed, looking up at the tree, "This is where Birdcry and Foxbreeze fell in love."

Heronpaw brushed against him, her eyes lit with anticipation.

"I know. It seemed appropriate."

Wolfsky stared at her for a moment, then tucked into the rabbit. Heronpaw took a strip of meat, and looked out over the lake.

"Do you miss her?"

"Birdcry? Of course. I miss her with all my heart. I think of her every day."

Heronpaw pushed the remains of the rabbit away, and met Wolfsky's gaze.

"Foxbreeze was really upset."

"And he still his."

She nudged him

"He _really _loved her!"

Wolfsky cocked his head, confused at her actions. "What are you implying?"

"Oh, you know... There was a reason why I brought you here.. I wanted.. I wanted to tell you something." Heronpaw drew close, so close that their pelts were touching. Wolfsky felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him. If he could, he would replay that moment all the time. He licked Heronpaw across the shoulder, trying hard to meet her distant gaze.

"I'm intrigued, tell me more."

Heronpaw leaned against Wolfsky, her breath mingling freely with his.

"I.. well, I guess..." She broke off, staring into Wolfsky's eyes, "Wolfsky, I love you. Will you be my mate?"

Wolfsky stiffened, startled by the bluntness and sincerity of the statement. He shivered in excitement. Returning her stare, he knew that he loved her back. He knew he would love her for the rest of his life. The way she moved, talked, and hunted. He loved everything about her and nothing could changed that.

"Of course I'll be your mate. But you're still an apprentice, how will that work?"

"I'll just wait until after my warrior ceremony to have kits."

Wolfsky nuzzled his muzzle into her neck fur, breathing in her sweet, woodsy scent.

"I love you."

"I love you too, you hairball."

AN: AWW! Wasn't that sweet? Too bad that- oops! Almost spoile it! Well, until tommorow.

QOTD: Have you noticed any changes in my writing?

StarKit lifes on ijnside me55


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Well. I didn't update for a while. I'm so sorry.

Wolfsky lifted his head, a cloud of confusion flooding his senses. _Why wasn't he in his nest?_

He looked around, and realized he was still by the lake. Heronpaw was gone. He leapt to his feet, and tried his best to smooth down his tussled, slightly matted fur. His stomach rumbled hungrily and it felt like he'd been pelted by rocks. He arched his back, a rusty purr rumbling in his throat. _What had happened last night? _He padded stiffly towards the brush tunnel, when a tabby head crashed into him. Wolfsky jumped back in surprise, the other cat backed up, fur bristling threateningly. Wolfsky blinked in amusement when he saw it was Heronpaw, holding two mice.

"Oh, StarClan! Wolfsky you scared me!" Heronpaw butted his shoulder with her head, letting the mice fall to the ground with a plop.

Wolfsky grabbed a mouse and began to eat, purring. "I'm starving! Thanks!"

They sat together, tucking into the fragrant mice.

"So," said Wolfsky, licking his lips,"What's going on at camp?"

"Not much. Gingerstar wants you, though."

"Really? I guess we should head back then."

"Yeah," Heronpaw nudged him and got to her feet. "I have to go train, anyway."

Wolfsky and Heronpaw walked back to camp together, joking and purring the whole way.

Gingerstar trotted swiftly up to Wolfsky, panic alit in his eyes. "Wolfsky! Heronpaw! Where were you? We need you! Foxbreeze needs you!"

Wolfsky stopped dead in his tracks. "What? What's wrong?"

Gingerstar paced in a circle in front of them "He-he.. there's something wrong with him! He needs you!" Wolfsky raced to the warriors den, Heronpaw on his paws.

"Foxbreeze! Is Foxbreeze okay?" Sootrose, Talonflight, and Iceshade were grouped around the bedraggled ginger and white tabby. Sootrose was staring at the ground, a bleak expression plastered across her face. Wolfskys silent brother Talonflight was trembling and making strained noises in the back of his throat.

"What happened?" Wolfsky forced his way past Iceshade. "What happened?! StarClans sake, TELL ME!"

His father was limp on the ground, his side rising forcefully, a trickle of blood seeping from underneath his head. His eyes were looking past the trees on the far side of camp. Wolfsky tensed as his breathing became more labored. A smile crept across the injured toms muzzle, and his flickered to a spot right behind Wolfsky's head. Wolfsky swung around, eyes widening as he saw a starry cat, her eyes a piercing blue. Her black fur streamed around her, a crisp, yet sweet smell came from her glittering figure.

"B-birdcry?" Wolfsky and Foxbreeze chorused at the same time. The others turned towards them, their eyes filled with amazement and grief. Talonflight padded softly up to his dead mother, and touched his nose to her shoulder.

"Birdcry." He mewed, his voice louder than Wolfsky had ever heard it. "Please don't take him."

The black she-cat purred empathetically, and leaned against her kits touch.

"I'm sorry, Talonflight. It's his time. Look." She gestured towards Foxbreeze. A silvery, bright figure was rising from him. Iceshade quickly checked Foxbreezes pulse. "He's gone."

Sootrose flung herself at her father's body, yowling in grief. The starry figure gave her a lap on the ear but she didn't lift her head. She kept sobbing, her nose buried in Foxbreeze's cold fur. Wolfsky cocked his head, couldn't she see him?

Birdcry stared into his eyes, and answered his question as if she had read his mind.

"She cannot see him."

"How come I can see you?"

Foxbreeze took a step forward, brushing his muzzle against the gray and white tabby.

"Because we are here to deliver a prophecy" His mew rang out.

AN: Oohhh a prophecyyy~ Go read my newest fanfic story, The Path Of Destruction!


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" Wolfsky's eyes flashed in confusion, "A prophecy?"

Birdcry brushed her flowing tail across the young tom's flank.

"Yes. But we can't stay here forever. I need to go soon."

Wolfsky pressed against Talonflight, reassured to find his brother shaking in shock, staring at their mother. Heronpaw had her muzzle buried in Wolfsky's neck fur, murmuring words of comfort into his ear. He realized that she couldn't see the spirit-cats either.

"Why can't Heronpaw and Sootrose see you?"

"Why can't we see what?" Heronpaw cocked her head, confusion swarming in her eyes. Birdcry chuckled, and touched her nose to Heronpaws. Heronpaw jumped, her fur bristled.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Wolfsky asked.

"I-I felt something!"

Birdcry purred.

"See? She now knows of our presence."

Heronpaw blinked fiercely, and her gaze flickered from cat to cat, settling on Birdcry.

"Ahh! A spirit cat!" She bowed her head respectfully. "What's going on?"

Wolfsky grumbled. "We were just getting to that part."

Birdcry purred, amused by his annoyance, while Foxbreeze padded up beside Birdcry, leaving his cold, lifeless body behind him.

Wolfsky, Talonflight, Heronpaw, and Iceshade sat in front of the StarClan cats, patiently awaiting their news. Foxbreeze and Birdcry exchanged an affectionate welcome, then turned their attention to the EclipseClan cats.

Birdcry stepped up to Wolfsky, and planted a searing touch on his forehead. A hot, white pain flooded his senses, and he staggered with the force of it.

"W-what-"

"Wolfsky. From the first time I saw you, I knew that someday you'd be destined for greatness. With this life, I give you the blessing of StarClan, the best blessing we could give to you."

"B-but I'm not a leader! I'm not even a deputy!"

"If I told you what you were right now, you would not understand. You will have to find your path on your own, young one."

"Well, not exactly on your own," Foxbreeze mewed, "Talonflight, step forward."

The silent tabby padded up to his starry father, dipping his head, eyes shining with anticipation and excitement.

"Foxbreeze, Birdcry," he murmured, "I've dreamed of this moment since I was a kit."

Foxbreeze nodded, and gave him a lick on the muzzle. Talonflight shuddered, sinking his claws into the smoggy ground.

Birdcry puffed out her chest. "We are here to deliver a prophecy!"

"_Only a reckless Leap can save the history of the Clans."_

_"Take our blessings, and use them well."_

**AN: Helloooo! I have kept my promise! I updated! YAYYY!**

**Okay seriously tell me what you think of this! Also go check out my other fanfic, Path to Destruction, a new series!**

**QOTD: What do think will happen next?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Guys, I've been quite busy lately with several art and writing commissions, and my spoof story. For those reasons, I haven't had a chance to sit down and, well, write. So here you go, another chapter of Leap! I really like how this story is playing out as of now! If you have any tips, feel free to drop some in a review, I don't mind! Anyway, on to the story!**

"What does that mean?" Wolfsky tilted his head in confusion. Foxbreeze winked mysteriously.

"You'll never know until the time comes, young one."

Birdcry purred affectionately, smoothing down Wolfsky's head fur.

"You take care of your Clan," she mewed, "I'll miss you." She lifted her head up to the sky, and lifted her foot, Foxbreeze at her side.

"No!" Iceshade yowled, "Don't go! We need answers!" The two starry cats swirled up into the sky, flashing and twinkling happily. Wolfsky blinked, and they were gone. He let his head drop, staring at his paws. Talonflight nudged him, a searching look in his eyes.

"You could talk," Wolfsky whispered, "Talonflight, you can talk." Talonflight blinked, and then let out a tiny, sighing purr. Iceshade was staring at the sky.

"Whatever that was," he murmured, transfixed, "It meant something big." Wolfsky glanced at Foxbreezes body.

"We need to bury him." Heronpaw stumbled towards the lifeless tom's body, and propped him up as best she could. "Come help me, guys." Wolfsky and Talonflight hurried to help her, Sootrose jumped up as they began to lift her fathers body.

"No! N-no! You can't take him! He's just hurt!" She yowled, hissing and scratching. Wolfsky pushed her aside, giving her a lick on the head.

"Trust me." He said. Sootrose sat there for a moment, an empty gaze in her eyes. Then she sprang to her feet.

"Okay." She helped carry him to the center of camp. A large crowd was already gathered, prepared to say their goodbyes to the fallen elder. Gingerstar stared at Wolfsky, a look of awe in his gaze. He padded up to him, and sat before him, trembling.

"Wolfsky. I feel it is your duty to speak the words of farewell." Wolfskys ears twitched in surprise. The farewell speech was a privilege only given by Medicine cats or Leaders. He dipped his head in respect.

"Thank you, Gingerstar."

He jumped up onto the fallen tree, his bones and muscles aching with exhilaration from StarClans visit.

"A-all cats old enough to climb their own tree gather to hear my words!" A powerful, confident feeling gripped him, and he stood, head raised high, cats teeming underneath him. Every cat was staring at him, a look of awe in their eyes, including in Soulfogs eyes, a wise elder known for her knowledgeable status in EclipseClan. His ears lay flat. _Why is everyone looking at me as if I've just risen from the grave?_

"Cats of EclipseClan! I stand here to share memories with you all. Of a very special cat." Wolfsky yowled, his face growing hot with grief. Then he met Heronpaws eye, full of pride, and love. He knew he could do this.

"Today Foxbreeze, a respected elder of EclipseClan has made his journey to StarClan," He paused as he heard murmurs of grief pass through the clearing, every cat dropped their head in sadness. "Foxbreeze was a loyal, loving cat. He proved himself useful to our clan when he got the chance, and dealt with many grievances that he didn't deserve." Sootrose was sitting upright, staring up at Wolfsky. "We will miss him for the rest of our lives, and he will watch over us, just as his father watches over him. We will honor his services to our Clan." Many cats began to speak up

"Foxbreeze was a loving father."

"A loyal warrior."

"A friend."

"The best cat I knew."

Wolfsky waited for the cats to be silent, then continued, looking straight at Foxbreeze's cold body.

"Foxbreeze, we hope you are well. We hope you are happy, up there with Birdcry and Petalkit. May you find good hunting, dry shelter, and loving friends. EclipseClan will never forget you."

And just like that it was over, the elders began to carry the body away. Wolfsky leapt off the fallen tree and padded with them, head hung low in grief. To his surprise, every cat in the clearing began to follow. He looked back to see elders, kits, and even injured or pregnant cats trailing behind him. A faint fluttering buzzed in his heart. _Foxbreeze deserves this._ A tear leaked out of his eye and slid down his face, and he smiled and rubbed it away. Foxbreeze deserves an audience this big. He felt warm fur on both sides of his flank. He turned his head to see Talonflight and Sootrose, Sootrose was sobbing quietly under her breath, and Talonflight was holding Wolfskys gaze, his eyes full of pride, love, and grief. Ahead of him, Heronpaw walked along with the other apprentices, Silverpaw occasionally shooting a sympathetic look towards Wolfsky and his siblings. He leaned into Sootrose as a new wave of grief hit him.

_I still don't even know what happened. How he died._

They reached a sunny, inviting spot. Flowers were blooming around a grassy clearing, lichen clothed trees bordering it in on all sides. Wolfsky halted, and so did the rest of the Clan.

"Here." he said. With no further explanation, he began to dig close to a young tree. The elders gently placed Foxbreezes body onto a soft patch of moss and joined Wolfsky, digging. The Clan silently dug for a while. And finally, The elders gently lowered Foxbreeze into the hole. The Clan sat around the spot. They would sit vigil for him until the moon came out. Everyone sat. The sun sank slowly in the sky, blue turning into pink, pink into orange, then gray, and finally, black. Wolfsky lifted his head to Silverpelt, watching the stars dance and spin.

"I hope you are well, Foxbreeze." he whispered, "Birdcry and Petalkit too." He closed his eyes, taking in the fresh, cool night air, and the smell of his clanmates beside him. A soft tail brushed against his flank, and then he felt a cat lean into him. He inhaled the cat's scent, but didn't recognize it. Startled, he opened his eyes and looked around. Sitting next to him were several starry cats, among them sat Birdcry, Foxbreeze, and a small ginger kit that was identical to Foxbreeze. He looked around at his Clanmates. _Could they see them too?_ Every cat was looking right through them, if even in their direction at all. Besides three. Iceshade, Talonflight, and Heronpaw. He closed his eyes again. _This has to be a dream._

"May the power of StarClan compel you." a kits voice whispered in Wolfsky's ear. He opened his eyes to see the ginger she-kit, sitting, looking up at him. The other starry cats were rising into the sky.

"Petalkit! We have to go!" Birdcry whispered, her voice carrying on the breeze. The small kit swirled into the air, and took her mothers tail between her teeth. "We are happy here!" Petalkit mewed to Wolfsky, "There is no need to fear death!" then they were gone. Wolfsky padded across the clearing to Talonflight, who gave him a lap on the muzzle. Every cat began to push a pawful of dirt into the hole. Earth spattered against Wolfskys body, and Sootrose panicked.

"No! He needs to breathe!" She pushed back her clanmates and jumped into the grave, brushing the dirt off of her deceased father. Wolfsky calmly jumped into the hole, and pulled Sootrose out. She collapsed into him, burying her head in his fur, sobbing. Talonflight twined his tail with hers, and the cats began to bury Foxbreeze again. Finally, Wolfsky and Gingerstar patted down the dirt. Swallowstride placed a few pieces of moss over it.

"Lets head back to camp." The deputy declared, and began to lead the way back.

No cat moved until Wolfsky began to pad solemnly down the trail. Once they returned to camp, Gingerstar pulled Wolfsky aside.

"Wolfsky. About Foxbreeze's death..."

"Yes?" Wolfsky leaned close to hear him."

"He.. I mean... We found him at the bottom of a tree."

"So did he fall?"

"Well.. maybe."

"What?"

'Wolfsky, it looked like he was trying to get away from something. Or someone."

"Show me."

Gingerstar led him to a tree, it wasn't tall, or short. It was just the right size for tree leaping. Gingerstar nodded his head towards the trunk, and Wolfsky noticed several claw marks gouged deep into the tree.

"Maybe he was just having a hard time getting up."

Gingerstar shook his head. "Look closer."

Wolfsky padded all the way up to the tree, and squinted at the claw marks. In one of the slots, a scrap of ginger fur lay there limply. Foxbreeze couldn't have ripped out a piece of his on fur that long with his own claws. Wolfsky darted up the tree

"Wolfsky! Don't-"

Wolfsky mewed, his voice trembling in horror.

"Gingerstar. You've got to come see this."

"Did you do it?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"When everyone was stuffing themselves with prey."

"Was it messy?"

"Well..."

"Answer me! Did you leave any marks?"

"Uhh.."

"You did, didn't you."

"Y-yes..."

"For StarClans sake! You do know what the punishment is?"

"Y-yes, Honeyclaw."

"Well, we can't leave any proof."

"Yes, Honeyclaw."

"We have to wipe away the evidence."

"Good idea, Honeyclaw."

"Okay. Hold still."

"W-what?"

"You're the evidence."


	8. Chapter 8

Wolfksy was standing in the crook of a tree, his eyes wide in shock. Before him lay a bloody mess, tufts of ginger fur stuck to the rough bark, claw marks gouged into the tree. Gingerstar trembled, and leaned down to sniff the loose fur.

"Yes, that is Foxbreezes." his voice wavered in terror.

"Why? What am I even looking at?" Wolfsky crouched down to scent the fur himself, as he inhaled, the strong scent of his father filled his nostrils.

"I think," Gingerstar mewed solemnly, "Your father's death wasn't an accident."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Wolfsky tossed and turned in his sleep, restless since the night he discovered the scene of terror in which his father had spent his last few moments in. He woke up with a start, panting. Sootrose stirred in the nest next to him, giving him a lap on the muzzle.

"Go back to sleep, Wolfsky."

He set his head back down on his paws, and willed his eyelids closed. And then, it was bright. He blinked, to see not the EclipseClan camp, but a sunny, warm clearing with oak trees framing the mossy glade. He looked down at his paws, expecting to see starry, transparent fur. To his relief, his normal white paws were still intact. He looked up at the sky. A gentle sprinkle of clouds scattered the sky, the sun sending warm rays of warmth down to the clearing. On the far side of the clearing stood a pale ginger she-cat. Wolfsky approached her carefully, brushing his tail softly against hers. She jumped, hissing in surprise, and whirled around to face him.

"Ah! You scared me!" Her eyes were a light shade of green, and there was something about them that seemed compelling to Wolfsky.

"I'm sorry for startling you. I thought you were expecting me."

She tilted her head in confusion.

"Of course I was, Wolfsky. I just didn't expect you to come now, of all times. Why are you walking in my dream?"

Wolfsky took a step, surprised.

"What?" He mewed in confusion, "I'm the one dreaming!" The she cat rolled her eyes.

"Mouse brain. You're the one visiting me. You have been in my dreams for my whole life."

Wolfsky backed up, tail bristling.

"Okay," he mewed, his voice shaky, "Now you're really scaring me." The ginger she cat padded up to him, and pressed against him.

"I missed you," she murmured, "I thought I'd never see you again. I have news."

Wolfsky jumped away from her.

"Okay," he spat, "You're going to tell me who you are. Right. Now."

The she-cat drew back, a hurt expression plastered across her face. "Wolfsky! You know who I am! I love you I-" her face twisted into an expression of grief. "Oh." She mewed. "Oh, StarClan no. Please don't tell me..."

Wolfsky hissed, puffing out his chest in annoyance.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I-It's... Well.. It's complicated Wolfsky and-" she cut off, fully registering his look of confusion and distrust "I'm sorry. You don't know who I am, do you?"

Wolfsky shook his head, getting a sinking feeling that he had met this she-cat before.

"I'm Featherstep," she whispered "We used to share tongues in our dreams all the time."

Wolfsky's ears pricked in recognition. _Featherstep.. I know that name.. _Then it hit him. All the memories and nights they had shared flooded into his brain in a split second.

_'Wolfsky! You have to hurry! Wolfsky, please! They're coming! They're coming for you and your clan! Please! Wolfsky!'_

_'I love you, Wolfsky. I will wait moons and moons on end for you. Please don't betray me.'_

_'Wolfsky, I'm expecting your kits. No-one knows yet.'_

Wolfsky stood wide mouthed, staring at Featherstep. He loved this she-cat, he knew that. And he loved his...

"Featherstep!" he sobbed, running into her, "You've kitted!" Featherstep purred, a few stray tears running down her cheeks.

"They're beautiful." she whispered. "They're beautiful, but Wolfsky, I know you have a new mate. I can see it in your eyes." Wolfsky started. _Heronpaw! _

"She's an apprentice. And will be for moons."

"That doesn't matter. You love her, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. But I also love you."

"I know, and I love you too. I hope to be with you outside of a dream some day."

"I hope so too."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Wolfsky! Wolfsky! Wake up! Meet me at our tree!_

Wolfsky blinked the sleep from his eyes, barely catching those departing words from Heronpaw. He stumbled to his paws, he was tired after his night with Featherstep, and her scent still lingered deep in his fur. He could still see her in his mind now, luminous, her eyes full of loyalty and love. And his kits... _StarClan, I would do anything to be with them right now. _He trotted to the pond, and crawled into the brush tunnel, only to be met with a storm of white and brown tabby fur.

"I'm sorry!" Heronpaw cried out, "Maybe if you didn't meet me that night, Foxbreeze wouldn't have... He would've been alive still!" Wolfsky nuzzled her, inhaling her sweet scent.

"It's not your fault," Wolfsky whispered "Don't beat yourself up over it."

The two cats spent the whole sunhigh sharing tongues and looking out at the lake together.

"My assessment is tomorrow," Heronpaw looked up at Wolfsky, "We can finally be together!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"No! Honeyclaw! Please don't!"

"It's the only way, Fernpelt. We wouldn't want anyone finding out about our... project, would we?"

"No ma'am."

"So you understand?"

"Yes ma'am, but please!"

"Fine. Fernpelt. How about Mosskit takes your place?"

"No! Please not my kit!"

"One or the other, you choose."

"..."

"Choose, or it'll be both of you."

"Me, Honeyclaw. Take me."

"Stonefoot, you aren't a part of this affair. Now leave."

"No. I love her, she won't die."

"Oh, want to fight me for her?"

"Stop. Stonefoot, do you even know what we're talking about?"

"Y-yes. I heard everything."

"Stonefoot! You mousebrain now we're both gonna get-"

"Shut your trap, Fernpelt. Let Stonefoot talk."

"I.. I heard how you plotted it.. and I followed Fernpelt.. and.. and I saw it h-happen."

"Interesting."

"Stonefoot! No!"

"Fernpelt, quiet or you'll be taken care of as well."

"Honeyclaw, if I go, will you spare Fernpelt?"

"Yes, I will. Bend down please."

"No! Stonefoot! STONEFOOT NO!"

"Cease your pitiful whining, you live, your kit lives. Now leave. I need to clean this up."

"Honeyclaw! I will do it! I will go get Featherstep!"

"LEAVE. ME."

Fernpelt stared at the heartless, golden she-cat, hatred rising deep in her stomach. _She killed my mate. She killed so many. I need to get out of here._

Fernpelt burst into the clearing, startling several cats. She stalked over to Featherstep, tears flying from her face.

"Featherstep." She whispered, "Featherstep, can you hear me?"

The ginger she-cat stared at her with blank eyes, something resembling a smile crossing her muzzle.

"Featherstep, We need help, and we need help now."

_"Only a reckless Leap can save the history of the Clans" _Fernpelt whipped around, staring in awe at Featherstep who was now looking at Fernpelt with clear eyes, and sitting up instead of slumping down into a paralyzed heap.

"How can I help?" Featherstep whispered, staring deep into Fernpelts eyes.

"We need to escape. Take our kits and leave."

Featherstep trotted to the nursery, earning looks and stares of disbelief. A brown tabby tom padded up to the she-cats, purring.

"Featherstep? Is that really you?" He mewed, blinking, "I thought you were crippled for life."

Featherstep looked down at herself, and then back at the tom.

"I guess StarClan has called me to my feet."

The tom rolled his eyes in exasperation. "For the last time, there's no such thing as StarClan."

Fernpelt cuffed him over the ear. "Quiet, Brackentail, Featherstep and I are leaving the Tribe."

"Can I come?"

"Of course! Help us gather the kits!"

Featherstep looked up at the night sky.

"I'm coming, Wolfsky." She whispered under her breath. Fernpelt flicked her ear towards Featherstep.

"What was that?"

"Don't mind me. Just focus on gathering the kits."

**Oohh! A twist! I loved writing this chapter. Make sure to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Wolfsky stared at Heronpaw, his jaw dropping open in dismay. _I need to make a decision fast. _

"Heronpaw… I… Congratulations!"

Wolfsky lurched forward into her, burying his head into her soft, tabby rippled white fur. He shut his eyes tight. Maybe if he stayed in Heronpaws embrace, things would go back to normal, and things would be okay.

"Wolfsky," Heronpaw pulled away from him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm happy for you, it's just…" Wolfsky's mind raced with possible excuses as he faced his worried mate.

"It's just… I think I'm too young to take a mate. I want to wait a while."

Heronpaw studied him, and then purred submissively.

"That's alright," she cuffed him playfully over the shoulder, "I'm pretty young too."

Wolfsky sighed in blissful relief. His secret was kept for now. Now he just needed to make a decision.

...

Featherstep stretched her atrophied joints, then sprang to her feet, tasting the air for prey. The first day when she wasn't trapped in a dream! Her tail twitched gently back and forth over the mossy floor, and her whiskers twitched as she caught the scent of a vole nearby. She rooted around for a second, then quickly located where the small morsel was hidden. With an expertise leap, she landed directly on the rodent, dealing a sharp killing blow to its spine. She returned to the makeshift camp where she and her departing Tribe mates had spent the night. Featherstep lifted her head up to sky when she was several steps away from the camp. Large fir boughs stretched over her, and the dawn sky was painted purple and blue and orange, dolloped with fluffy white cotton clouds. She let the fresh-kill fall to the ground, and closed her eyes, inhaling the fresh smell of the forest. She had missed this world, the beauty overwhelming her once she was called out of her prison. She now got to live with her kits, live with her friends, and maybe even live with Wolfsky. Once she found him, that is. She flicked an ear behind her as paw-steps approached. Brackentail appeared, a mouse clamped in his jaws. He dropped it next to Feathersteps catches, and sat down next to her.

"Featherstep. You're awake."

"Yeah," she purred in amusement. "For once in my life."

"I missed you."

"Hah!" She chuckled, "When the stars took me, you were but an apprentice."

Brackentail grinned sheepishly, wrapping his tail around Feathersteps.

"Yeah. I remember I used to hate cleaning out the nursery. Your kits were so clingy! But they grew on me."

Featherstep recalled the previous day. When her kits talked to Brackentail, they always regarded him with respect and admiration.

"They seem to look up to you as kin. I thank you vastly for that."

Brackentails whiskers twitched in embarrassment.

"Y-yeah. No problem, Featherstep. Now, should I bring the others here?"

"Yes, please. While you're gone, I will proceed to bless our food with an offering to StarClan."

She bit off a chunk of meat from each piece of prey, placing it in a pile. Bending over the pile, she could see Brackentail staring at her with a puzzled expression on his face, and then turning and bounding into camp to fetch Fernpelt and the kits.

"Thank you, StarClan, for providing us with a safe journey, and healthy freshkill. I offer this small amount of prey to you in return for our wellbeing."

Featherstep heard the others approach her from behind, but she didn't look up, even when one of the kits pounced on her tail.

"StarClan, guide our path, as you have guided before. Ensure that we live everyday like it's our last. Accept my offering as a peace between my ancestors and yours."

A cool breeze sifted through her fur. A silver glow washed over her paws. She heard the others mewing in surprise. Lifting her head, she came face to face with a spirit-cat.

...

Wolfsky was at the fallen tree before Gingerstar even began to announce the ceremony. Heronpaw sat with him, her fur sleek and shiny, groomed neatly into shape. They sat alone, sharing a lizard that Wolfksy had found lurking under the mother tree. Wolfsky stared at Heronpaw, wondering what she would say if she found out he had already had kits. Gingerstar finally, finally leapt up on the log.

"All cats old enough to climb their first tree gather here to witness a Warrior Ceremony!"

Cats flowed into the clearing, shooting encouraging looks towards Heronpaw. Some cats purred words of admiration in her direction, then Gingerstar flicked his tail for silence.

"The apprentice who has the honor to be appointed as a warrior today has worked hard. Very hard to earn her place in EclipseClan. She's fought, healed, toiled, and hurt for the Clan. She is loved by her clanmates and strikes peace between unnecessary skirmishes. Several honorable elders in this Clan, me, included, believe that she has earned her place in this Clan or even more. She is a very valuable addition to our Clan, and let's hope she stays with us for many more moons. Heronpaw, please step forward."

Heronpaw slunk to the fallen tree, trembling with excitement.

"Heronpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code as long as you are watched over by StarClan?"

"I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From now on, you will no longer be called Heronpaw. From this moment, you shall be known as Herondrift. I welcome you to EclipseClan as a warrior."

Wolfsky looked up. A star coated cat was sitting next to Herondrift. The cat leaned over and gave Herondrift a lap on the cheek, but Herondrift wasn't paying attention to the spirit-cat. Her eyes were staring up at her leader with pride. Wolfsky looked around. His clanmates were yowling Herondrifts new name. When he looked back to Herondrift, the silver cat was gone.

_Did anyone else see that?_


End file.
